edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Adl, Adil n Adiy
Adl, Adil n Adiy is the Ed, Edd n Eddy cast in an Arabic setting; more specifically, it plays off in one of the more poor Arabic areas/countries. It was the first submission to the Ed, Edd n Eddy culture series. The series is about three below-average boys from the simple town of "Nrh Khwkh" (Peach Creek), named Adl, Adil and Adiy, who try to become rich and reach the top class by scamming their fellow villagers. Because most villagers don't have much to spend, the wealthy Kazim and American Rick are often their target. Created by Anastasia Stephan in 2009. NOTE: This page is not free to edit. Characters Adl The Arabic Ed. Adl likes to reinact wars, but always gives his own spin to it by turning his "opponents" or himself into monsters. Adil and Adiy sometimes entertain their simple friend by playing along, but as Adl tends to get out of control, they'd rather leave him with the bundles of hay he usually battles with. He wears a simple short robe, made from a potatoe bag, under it a familiar sleeveless striped shirt, and sandals. He has short, brown curly hair and brown eyes. ---- Adil The Arabic Edd. He is nicknamed "Addanai" (Add an I) by his surroundings in order to distinguish him from his friend, Adl. His full name is "Abdul Adil" and his second name is "Mariam" opposed to Edd's confirmed "Marian". Adil and his family are very intelligent, despite the lack of education given in his hometown, but while he is a genius in his own right, his friends consider it a useless talent and are more impressed by physical strength and the practice of salestalk; something Adil isn't particularly good in. Even so, his ability to create contraptions out of trash is welcomed by them. While Adil is extremely kind and not too fond of scamming his unfortunate neighbours, his craving for a better life made him decide to join Adiy anyway. Adil is dressed similar to desert people and doesn't show much of his body. The artist's theory about what is under Edd's hat has also been applied to this version, though it's altered; and he has long hair and a reddish birthmark on his forehead, which gives Adil an obvious female appearance and is considered the problem. His eyes are green. ---- Adiy The Arabic Eddy. His second name is "Swiyyah", which is considered a girls name, opposed to Eddy's confirmed "Skipper". Different from Eddy who craves for money and jawbreakers, Adiy mainly wishes wealth and wants to leave his town for a better life. Though his dreams are shared by multiple residents of Nrh Khwkh, he is the most active in fulfilling it, but his path to getting there is far from honest. Because his two more honest friends, Adl and Adil, also wish to have a more fruitful future, they knowingly join their friend in scamming the other children out of the few pennies they have. Adiy has three black curly hairs, light brown eyes, wears a robe that resembles Eddy's shirt, a purple scarf, sandals, and a white piece of rope tied to his middle which resembles Eddy's pants chain. ---- Kazim The Arabic Kevin. Kazim comes from the richest family in the neighbourhood and doesn't hide that fact from the lesser fortunate he shares the town with. Instead of a bike, he rides around on his pet dromedary, with which he often tramples the Ads with. He calls them "peasants" opposed to Kevin's "dorks". The reason for Kazim's wealth in Adl, Adil n Adiy is abstractly connected to Kevin's jawbreaker garage and his popularity because of it. Kazim considers Rick his best friend, even though he mainly wants him around because of everyone's fascination for his Western objects, and as he is the only other resident that isn't living in poverty, Kazim is very tolerant of him and his more entitled side. As Rick is the only person he wants to be seen with in public, it insinuates that Kazim looks down on everyone who is poor and doesn't care about personality, but at the same time, he is in love with Nazli. Because of their different backgrounds, though, Kazim advertises it less; and Kevin's blindness for Nazz' flirting in The Big Picture Show is here translated to have happened because of Kazim's reluctance to date a bottom class girl. Kazim wears a green robe, red head scarf and black sandals. He has brown, curly hair and brown eyes. ---- Nazli The Arabic Nazz. She is the love interest of the town, but personally feels attracted to the rude Kazim. While he makes it clear he doesn't like anyone who doesn't have much coin in their wallet, she is the only poor resident he's been fairly nice to. While still condescending at times, Nazli always appreciated his bursts of kindness towards her and their past made her grow fond of him; Opposed to Nazz having been fat in the past, Nazli was nearly dying of starvation, and Kazim offered her and her family food in their dire times. This occurence established their feelings for each other, but Nazli doesn't always receive the response she wants from him when she tries to approach him, which sometimes tires her. Nazli has long dark hair, light brown eyes. and wears a white dress. Instead of being a cheerleader and working out, she practices belly dancing. ---- Rick The American Rolf. Because of his modern appearance, Rick stands out and is Kazim's favourite. Even so, he is also accepted by the others and they treat him as a regular member of the crowd. He often shows off devices the others have never seen before, even though these devices tend to be outdated in current time, like a Game Boy. He is very self-important and doesn't really want to talk about anyone or anything but himself. Rick owns a pitbull named "William", resembling Rolf's pig, Wilfred. He has blond hair, blue eyes, wears a white shirt that says "I <3 NY", blue pants and red sneakers. ---- Jimel The Arabic Jimmy. Jimel's weak personality and craving for "girls play" doesn't get appreciated much by the other characters, as their culture finds it strange for a boy to behave like he does. While there is a sly and aggressive character hiding inside of him, in general Jimel is harmless and reluctant to be of any real help. Especially the boys don't like to have the whiny Jimel around. Jimel has horrible teeth because his parents could never afford the care he needs to fix them. He wears a faded blue robe, a white scarf and sandals. His hair is a light shade of brown and he has yellowish-brown eyes. ---- Sabah The Arabic Sarah. She is best friends with the feminine Jamil and the only person who doesn't judge him for who he is, as is proven by the fact the two of them meet up every day. She is very loud-spoken and has quite some strength for an 8 year old, which she uses on the people who make fun of Jamil. She has a crush on Adil ever since he had given her a rare flower he found in the barren ground, of which Adl and Adiy didn't care for the backstory, which is why he gave it away. She has long black, wavy hair, green eyes, wears a pink dress, sandals and has big golden earrings. ---- Joygun and Stick The Arabic Jonny and Plank. Joygun is the village idiot and hardly gets respect from the others. While Plank is considered to be an actual character with some kind of personality; Stick is mainly being used by the disturbed Joygun to poke others and to have random conversations with. Stick doesn't "talk back" or has a face. Joygun doesn't wear much, except for diaper-like pants. He has short, brown curly hair and brown eyes. ---- Leena Kanaan The Arabic Lee. While fairly well-dressed, the Kanaan sisters are by far the least wealthy residents of Nrh Khwkh. They live in the tiny ruins of what was once a building of some sort, but despite their position, they know how to take care of themselves and never go through the day hungry. Impressed by Adiy's motivation to get rich, Leena strives to become his girlfriend and become part of his possible future success. Leena has a huge amount of black curly hair, black eyes, and wears a long blue dress with a little white top over it. She has a beauty mark on her left cheek. ---- Marib Kanaan The Arabic Marie. While fairly well-dressed, the Kanaan sisters are by far the least wealthy residents of Nrh Khwkh. They live in the tiny ruins of what was once a building of some sort, but despite their position, they know how to take care of themselves and never go through the day hungry. Marib likes Adil the most because of his unusual kind personality. Her tendency to be dominant over others is a match with his docile nature. Marib has black, half-curled hair that's short at the front and long at the back, black eyes, wears a black top, a long green skirt and has yellow eyeshadow. She has a beauty mark on her left cheek. ---- Maya Kanaan The Arabic May. While fairly well-dressed, the Kanaan sisters are by far the least wealthy residents of Nrh Khwkh. They live in the tiny ruins of what was once a building of some sort, but despite their position, they know how to take care of themselves and never go through the day hungry. Maya likes Adl the most because of his great strength. Being a fairly simple girl with simple dreams for the future, she likes a boyfriends who is able to protect and take care of her, even though she doesn't need help in that department, as she is a Kanaan and Adl is far from brave around her. Maya has long, straight black hair and black eyes. She wears a old white scarf that covers her upper body, and a long red skirt. She has a beauty mark on her left cheek. Trivia *While it appears like Adl and Adil's name sound similar, if they were pronounced in Arabic they'd be more different than assumed. * The Eds were previously called "'Ad, 'Ahd n 'Adli" and "Adi, Adib n Addar". Their names are still uncertain. *At least two cultures were mixed up in this concept, Arabic and Indian; *Adil's spot on his forehead is a typical Indian (female) feature. *All the character's names, with exception of "Rick", "Stick" and possibly "Joygun", are Arabic names, but need confirmation. See also *An Ed For Everyone Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Series